


Especial agradecimiento a...

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton queda un poco menos barbacoa y un poco más humano, M/M, chillywilly, post serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El apartamento de Chilton era el escenario de una pesadilla que el buen Doctor había necesitado dejar atrás, y para su sorpresa se encontró por primera vez con una puerta abierta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especial agradecimiento a...

**Author's Note:**

> Para Juls;  
> Espero que te guste, Mr Mentero ;)
> 
> Idea sacada del siguiente fan art, cuya autoría no se a quien pertenece, pero está muy bien trabajado: http://41.media.tumblr.com/793267f538fd8ccc060f8175741653a6/tumblr_n8ke0qPABa1s7s60to1_1280.png
> 
> También ´disponible en FanFiction.ney y D.A  
> También disponible en mi páginaa de facfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~marquiseofhearts  
> y de D.A: http://marquesa-luna.deviantart.com/gallery/

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban ligeramente borrados. Las botellas de distintas bebidas espirituosa y los vasos sobre la mesa daban una ligera pista sobre la posible causa de ello, y el desorden de la sala de estar contribuía a sospechar que el sencillo e íntimo brindis, con motivo de la publicación del último libro de Dr Frederick Chilton, se había llevado a cabo una “noche de juerga” de las buenas.  
Los perros habían tomado posesión del dormitorio, y el salón que habitualmente era su zona estaba vació a excepción de las dos personas que ocupaban el sofá. Bajo una suave manta, Will Graham dormía a pierna suelta, ajeno al dolor de cabeza que pronto le martillearía igual o peor que leer ciertos artículos de Freddy Louds; y sobre el, despertándose poco a poco, Chilton abrazaba el cuerpo caliente de su compañero. Respirando en su nuca, no pudo evitar el gusto de acariciar, remolón, la piel con la punta de la nariz, aspirando su aroma, mientras una de sus manos empezaba subir por el costado y recorría el brazo. Todo calma, parsimonia, y los pequeños besos que iba dejando por la zona alta de la espalda consiguieron que el adormilado Will emitiera un suave gemido, medio molesto medio agradecido.

-Frederick -Logró murmurar, girando la cabeza pese a que le sería imposible aunque abriera los ojos. El mencionado no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un mordisco en el hombro. Por el tono de su voz, era difícil si estaba molesto, agradecido o si aun seguía profundamente dormido.  
-¿Si? -Preguntó con toda la inocencia que era capaz de poner. Llevó una serie de besos que le llevaron a poner la cara frente a la suya, de modo que Will pudo verle con el único ojo que abrió.  
-Te queda bien el buen humor -Susurró este con las mejillas coloradas.  
Y no era para menos. 

No es que llevaran mucho tiempos juntos, lo suficiente como para haberse trasladado a la casa de Will y que la convivencia no les hubiera ahogado todavía. El apartamento de Chilton era el escenario de una pesadilla que el buen Doctor había necesitado dejar atrás, y para su sorpresa se encontró por primera vez con una puerta abierta. Y no solo eso. No recordaba nunca haber recibido un gesto tan simple como una taza de café caliente y un brazo alrededor de los hombros, aportándole calor y consuelo. No hicieron falta palabras, se habían dicho lo necesario en el hospital mientras Frederick se recuperaba de las graves quemaduras que le auguraban un futuro complicado, y desde entonces se encontró con el toque de la fortuna y dicha que se le había privado gran parte de su vida. No había que ser un genio para ver el cambio, cualquier que hubiera hablado con Chilton un par de minutos o lo hubiera visto de seguido se habría percatado de los cambios.  
La sonrisa sincera, el rostro más descansado, el buen humor sobreponiéndose al sarcasmo...

-Estas pensando -Observó Chilton en voz alta, mirándole con la misma adoración que la de los primeros días. Will se puso de lado para que ambos cupieran mejor de lado en el sofá, y mientras se acomodaban, Frederick alargó el brazo y buscó a tientas un ejemplar de su libro que sabía que tenía que estar por ahí cerca.  
Aventurando que iba a hacer, cogió un cojín cercano con intención de tirárselo a la cabeza, pero optó por taparse el oído al aire y, de paso, esconder la sonrisa que se le dibujaba cada vez que oía la misma dedicatoria.  
-Especial agradecimiento a mi querido Will Graham, mi apuesto compañero. Sin él, nada de esto habría sido posible, y le debo más que la vida misma...


End file.
